unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Purcilas
The House of Purcilas is an Honourable Household in in the United Commonwealth, founded by Surveyor Geoffrey Purcilas. The extant Lord Purcilas is Redvers Purcilas, whom assumed the position of Director-General of the Purcilas Company in 1H13-95. The Seat of the House of Purcilas is Montgomery House, a large house built into the hills overlooking Kimberly, Montgomery. History 'Founding' Main articles: Geoffrey Purcilas and the Great Yonder Endeavour '' Geoffrey Purcilas was an independent surveyor and former electronic engineer at Harcourt Heavyworks. In 8H14-45 he sold most of his assets, partnered with a professional surveyor James Aurther Whitehead, and secured major Crown Estate funding for an expedition deep into the unexplored heartland of Cape Yonder. The Great Yonder Endeavour was responsible for discovering huge deposits of lithium containing igneous ores, of-which Geoffrey was the sole claim owner after James Whitehead died of suffocation on the endeavour. After returning to Vouchsafe in 2F1-46 to present the discovery and receive considerable honours from Queen Charlotte II, Geoffrey would return to the site to establish a mining operation. Geoffrey Purcilas would found Purcila LI+ in 3G2-46. 'The New World War' ''Main article: New World War '' During the New World War, the colony of Kimberly was captured and occupied by the Asean armed forces. The city was largely undefended though the local Territorial Defence Force was mobilised and engadged in some fighting. Then Lord Purcilas, Rachelle Algerina Purcilas, was able to ensure that her family and heirs were able to escape the colony on-board a surveyor vehicle. After signing the surrender of the colony to Asean, Rachelle was given a sidearm by a Territorial soldier and committed suicide. She would later be honoured after the War for her redeeming her honour. She was suceeded as Lord Purcilas by her brother Aubery Barnabas Purcilas. Household Estate 'Overview' The Purcilas Company is the chartered company associated with the House of Purcilas by letters patent, headquartered at Pucilas House in Kimberly. Relative to the other great houses of the United Commonwealth, the House of Purcilas is rather new having emerged to prominence long after the end of the Colonial Era. The majority of the Purcilas's holdings are based in Montgomery, with investments in mining and smelting, electronics, property development, and other local services. 'Mining and Smelting' The source of the Purcilas's wealth has always been Purcuilas LI+, a mining company operating entirely in Montgomery that mines the ore deposits discovered by Geoffrey Purcilas for lithium and other minerals. Lithium, as a primary resource required for batteries and other electronics is in high demand, and the near monopoly on the resource (within the Commonwealth's internal market) held by the Purcilas family has allowed them to accrue immense wealth in a relatively short period. 'Electronics' In-addition to producing lithium, the Purcilas family consolidated numerous smaller electronics businesses with their own to establish numerous specialist electronics companies, the most important of which is Pucilas Powerpacks which produces batteries for a wide-array of applications. 'Property Development''' In-addition to their industrial investments, the Purcilas's are heavily involved with property development, real estate, and other associated markets within Kimberly, and Montgomery. The Purcilas family is directly responsible for the creation of Kimberly, and the Lieutenancy of Montgomery, and have been invested in the development of the station, and later colony, since its inception. A significant proportion of the Pucilas estate comprises rented properties in Kimberly, as-well as the continual expansion of the colony in-line with population growth. Category:United Commonwealth Category:Aristocracy Category:Honoured Households Category:House of Purcilas